The Leviathan's Sea
by The Blue Griffin
Summary: A plane crash leaves the campers stranded on an island. With injury, frequent tsunamis, and dangerous animals, the campers have to find civilization...or else.


1

**Chapter 1: Yay! Story Time**

Courtney was pissed. She was a C.I.T. and she was stuck on an island. An island full of bugs and wild animals. She sighed and crossed her arms. "God! Was this in the contract? If it isn't I am so going to sue the show."

Courtney sat on a nearby stump and stared at the wreckage. "Courtney! Help Sadie." Katie said under a broken plane win. "NO! Help Katie!" Sadie replied sinking in a pool of oil. Courtney sat there and ignored them.

Then Courtney saw a green and red mohawk. "Oh my God! Duncan!" She ran over and removed some wreckage.

Duncan looked really bad. His arm looked broken in many different places. He had a deep gash in his leg, and his head was bleeding. Courtney picked him up(she was strong for her size.) And took him over to some wreckage.

Ezekiel made his way out of the wreckage with some scrapes. "I'm alive, eh!" He stood up and walked over to Courtney. "Need any-Ow!" She kicked Ezekiel in the groin. He fell to his knees whining. Courtney kicked him again to knock him out. She put duncan down and ran over to DJ, who was hanging upside down by his underwear.

"Oh, your gonna help me down? Thanks Court-wait, no don't!" She ripped of his shirt and cover Ezekiel with it. It was big enough too completely cover him. She placed Duncan's head down on him. "There's your pillow."

She ran over to an injured Lindsay and ripped off her hair completely. "Ahhhhhh!" Then ran over to Duncan and put it on him. "That should keep you warm." She sat down next to him to keep him company, ignoring cries of help from others.

Noah looked at Courtney from under an unconscious Owen , "We're on a tropical island, I don't think he needs Lindsay's hair to stay warm,....he could get heat stroke." Courtney gasped, pulled off Lindsay's hair, and threw it in a small fire.

"My hair!.....WAAAAAAA!" Lindsay was sobbing, "Now I'll be ugly like Beth!" Beth frowned. "No offence."

______________________________________________________________________________

Trent had fallen into a tree and couldn't get down. "Someone help! I'm stuck! Gwen, Leshawna,.....Oh! Hey, sir!" A man was walking by, he had ragged and torn clothes, and was drenched with water. "Dude! Could you help me down?" The man looked at him, went wide eyed, and ran.

"Hey! Could you get a ladder or something?" Trent asked. He sighed, he could see the plane wreckage, but not one person. He yelled and screamed, and even threw rocks. But when he got Tyler's attention, he accidently threw a rock at his head, knocking him out.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Oh my gosh, Fernando!" "That's not even remotely close to Tyler!" Lindsay had limped over to Tyler with Leshawna. "Let's drag him back with the other injured castaways."

So far, the injured were Owen, Duncan, Ezekiel, Katie and Sadie (Both broke the same bone), Tyler, Harold, Justin said he had a scratch on his face, Lindsay, and Gwen. Uninjured included, Courtney, Noah, Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Beth, and DJ. Missing were Heather, Izzy, Trent, Eva, and Cody.

Bridgette walked over to Gwen to check on her. "Where's....Trent. Owowowowow." Bridgette lifted Gwen's arm. "I think your arm is broken." Bridgette stated. "Ya think!" "Sheesh, testy." Gwen stared at Bridgette. "So where's Trent?"

Bridgette sighed. "He's one of the missing." Gwen closed her eyes, "Who else is missing?" "Heather, Izzy, Eva, and Cody." Bridgette replied quickly, as if she didn't want to answer.

"Do you have any clue where they are?" Gwen asked. "No." Bridgette replied.

______________________________________________________________________________

_Please no bears, please no bears, please no bears._ Cody chanted this over and over again. "Knock on wood. Hehehe." Izzy shouted hanging from a vine. "Ahhh!" Cody jumped up, but quickly sat down again.

"Awww, what's wrong my little gap tooth bear hating companion?" Izzy asked. "I can fix it because I have an IQ of o-n-e-h-u-n-d-r-e-d-e-i-g-h-t-y-e-i-g-h-t. Can you spell that quickly? Cause I can in a half a sec-." "Izzy! I think I broke both my legs!" Cody shouted.

"Oh, I can't fix that." Izzy began to walk away. "Where are you going Izzy?" Cody asked. "I learned from Spongebob that if you ever can't help an injured person, you walk away and pretend you never saw them in your life." She replied.

"Izzy! That's insane! You can't leave me out here to die and say you never knew me!" Cody shouted. "Oh yes I can." She replied. She walked into a bush. Cody sighed. "I'm going to die." He said. A minute later Izzy came from a different bush.

"I went in a complete circle? I knew when I said 'Oh yes I can' I should have knocked on wood."

______________________________________________________________________________

Eva and Heather weren't talking, or doing anything except staring each other down. They didn't even budge for the next hour, so there was nothing interesting to write about.

______________________________________________________________________________

**So how was the first chapter? Please R&R. **


End file.
